


Dead Memories

by omnislacrima



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnislacrima/pseuds/omnislacrima
Summary: Persephone finds herself in a private chamber with Emet-Selch. She can't deny the connection she feels to him, so for once, she decides for herself what to do with her time.Emet-Selch tries one last thing to try and get her to remember him.---Female WoL named Persephone, race unspecified. Purely self indulgent.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Emet-Selch x WoL Recommendations





	Dead Memories

**Author's Note:**

> You told me to love you, and I did  
> Tied my soul into a knot  
> And got me to submit  
> So when I got away,  
> I only kept my scars  
> The other me is gone  
> Now I don't know where I belong

Whether it was the exhaustion or the overwhelming need to be held, Persephone couldn’t quite put her finger on what made her accept the invitation into his arms. Emet-Selch, Ascian, parading around in the body of Solus zos Galvus, Garlean Emperor. He wore two faces that stood for everything she had been fighting against for years, but still found herself in his firm, surprisingly warm embrace.

Emet-Selch felt like he was watching himself from outside of his body, lifting her as if she weighed nothing, spreading her legs and pressing himself into the space he made. He placed his hands above her knees and dragged them up toward the apex of her thighs, letting them continue as far as her dress would allow. The high slits had always intrigued him, and this could very well be the only chance he would have to do what he had been thinking about each and every time he watched her; he gripped the fabric and pulled it apart like it was paper, splitting the garment until it fell off her body, leaving her almost completely bare before him.

Persephone yelped as she felt the smooth fabric glide down her body, and she quickly moved her arms to cover herself, but Emet-Selch was quicker. He grabbed her wrists , pinned them to the table she was sitting on and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her unexpectant lips before speaking directly against her skin. “Nah ah ah, dear hero. I won’t have any of that.”

She moaned at the feel of his breath against her neck, the sensation stealing hers from her lungs. She couldn’t control the intensity of her feelings toward him, as if they’ve done this a thousand times before. _You wouldn’t remember_. She blinked when she felt his teeth dig into her shoulder, dragging her out of her thoughts by force. “Am I not doing enough to keep your attention on me?”

“Trust me, all my attention is on you.”

“Then what, pray tell, is causing you to zone out as I aim to please you? Am I not meeting your expectations?”

“The complete opposite, actually. It all feels… familiar.” She looked down as she made that admission, so she missed the way his eyes briefly lit up.

“Interesting.” You may not be able to teach an old dog new tricks, but an old soul never forgets who it is truly bound to. He knelt down and placed deliberate open mouthed kisses along the insides of her thighs, hitting each and every spot he knew would get another mouth-watering noise out of her. He purred against her when her hands found their way into his hair, scratching and pulling in a way that only she can get right. Hydaelyn might’ve tainted her soul, but She could never take away her base desire to be fucked by him. He’d take anything he could get.

He took his sweet time climbing up her legs, but she never begged him to hurry up. Persephone was perfectly content with what he was doing; she never had to ask him for what she wanted, because he was already doing it by the time the thought popped up in her head.

Emet-Selch looked up to meet her gaze, trained entirely on him with her eyes glazed over with lust. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, the sight of her going straight to his now-aching cock. He steeled himself -- He would not rush this, not with her. He brought his hands to the undersides of her thighs and pulled her toward the edge of the table, angling her hips so he could see her panties in the light, the growing wet spot making him smile.

“What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to see how wet you’re getting for your greatest foe.”

She laughed and wrapped her legs around his head, squeezing him; not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough for him to know that although they’re both vulnerable, her guard could be back up without a moment’s notice. He didn’t mind for a second, relishing in the feeling of her asserting a dominance she had over him that she wasn’t even fully aware of. She released his head from her grip and attempted to strip him, feeling left out in that she was the only one in a state of undress. She struggled a little before looking up and sneering at Emet-Selch, nearly giggling from the tickle against her face after he let out a quick puff of air from his nose when he figured out what she was about to do. His royal garments were ripped off and thrown unceremoniously onto the floor, but before he could make a snarky comment about it, Persephone’s hand was gripping the tent in his briefs, sending a full-body shiver to course through him. “Those are some bold words for someone who,” She paused briefly to give his cock a tight squeeze, “is painfully hard because of the bane of his existence.”

Persephone placed her hands on either side of Emet-Selch’s waist, preparing to get down on her knees, but before she knew it, she heard a snap and then she was lying on her back against what could be the softest mattress she had ever laid upon. “Why did you--”

She barely got the words out before Emet-Selch hooked his fingers under the fabric of her panties and pulled them right down her legs without any interference, taking advantage of the moment of surprise. He didn’t waste any time as his tongue found her folds. He moaned against her as he savored her taste; waiting millennia to have her again was absolutely worth it if not for anything other than finally being able to eat her to his heart’s content.

She mewled as he found his way to her clit, then moved to rub against it with his nose and he thrust his tongue as deep inside of her as he could. She grinded against his face, letting her hands find their way back to his thick hair, switching between pulling it and massaging his scalp. Her brain was screaming _right there!_ but she didn’t have to say it because, again, he was always right where she wanted him.

Two of his fingers found their way inside of her and her body shook, the sudden penetration causing her body to bend into a sharp arc. Emet-Selch took the opportunity to grip her ass and hold her tight against his face, his tongue abusing her clit while he stretched her out with his fingers, alternating between scissoring and curling inwards to get to her g-spot with reckless abandon.

Persephone screamed as he refused to let up, relentlessly hitting all her spots like he drew the map to all the spots that lead to making her cum. She was caught in his grip and although she knew she had the strength to get herself out of it, she let him keep her there. The pressure was building at an impossible pace; her eyes rolled back and she focused on the ceiling for a moment before readjusting, wondering what the hell she had been doing all this time with men who couldn’t even make her cum instead of getting completely wrecked like this. Where had he been all her life?!

Her eyes went wide and she immediately looked down to find his face when she felt a third finger enter her. _No one’s ever done that before_. She gasped when she found him looking back at her, a slight squint surrounding his almost glowing eyes from an obvious smile. That golden gaze made her clench harder on his fingers, bringing her right to the edge of release.

Emet-Selch felt her wrap around him with a vice grip and moaned against her clit, the vibrations shattering her like glass and forcing her to squeeze his head even closer to her as she rode out her orgasm against his mouth. He drank from her like a fountain and purred in satisfaction. If he could abandon his goal to bring about the rejoining in favor of doing nothing but making Persephone cum as much as possible every single day, Zodiark be damned, he would do it without hesitation.

When Persephone’s body finally relaxed, she let herself sink back into the mattress. Emet-Selch was slowly making his way back up her body, placing gentle kisses wherever he could as explored her. She felt the moisture transferring from his mouth to her skin and smiled when he looked up at her and she saw the way his lips and chin glistened with her slick.

She couldn’t take his turtle’s pace this time. She pulled her knees up to hook under his arms and attempted to flip them over, but his arms were caging her in before she knew it. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She licked her lips and sneered at him, “It’s my turn.”

“I’m afraid you don’t get a turn, darling.”

“Is that a joke?”

“Not in the slightest. I plan on unravelling you and reducing you to a whimpering, cockstruck mess tonight, and if you’re not to interfere with at least one of my plans, at least let it be this one.”

Persephone was left speechless and hyper aware of how she was completely soaked for him, despite no longer having damp fabric to show for it. She looked down between their bodies and saw how his thick cock hung snugly below his waist. As if a light bulb switched on inside her head, her eyes widened and she realized the reason for the third finger. _Big._ She had gotten a nice handful earlier while teasing him, but he had steered her away from pleasuring him before she could really take in what he was packing.

“I know that look.”

She blushed and looked up at him through her thick lashes, her features thickly painted with lust, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Emet-Selch straddled her waist to keep her trapped below him. She was feisty, but he knew he didn’t have to try too hard to stay in control. They were both aware that had she truly willed it, she could turn the tables whenever she wanted. The fact that she liked the treatment she was getting made his cock throb. He snapped again, removing his briefs without the awkward dance of getting off of the bed, pulling them off, then crawling back on top of her. _Thank Zodiark for aether manipulation._

He could have laughed at the way her eyes followed his cock as it bounced upon the removal of his smallclothes, but the hunger in that stare kept the underlying humor in it at bay. He watched her delicate neck as she swallowed. He could hear her thoughts and desperately wanted to see how she would act on them if he let her, but there was an entirely more important matter at hand-- breeding the great Warrior of Light like he was single-handedly trying to repopulate his fallen star.

He lifted her legs and pressed her knees to her chest, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty he was about to defile. Her pussy was soaked, twitching and ready for him. He pressed himself as close to her entrance as possible, but instead of finally indulging in what they both wanted, he placed his cock over top of her stomach. He dragged a finger from where their skin met next to the base of his cock and followed it up to where his tip began, a little ways past her belly button. His mind swam with thoughts of how he was going to ruin her.

She looked down at him upon feeling the slight tickle of his finger dragging along her abdomen. She saw how the sudden weight on her belly was just part of a show, for Emet-Selch was ever the theatric. She reached down and stroked him once, then twice, and locked eyes with him before moaning lowly, “I hope you plan on fucking me nice and deep since you’re purposely showing off like that.”

“I’m going to mold you to fit the shape of me and no one else.” He pulled back and fully sheathed himself in one thrust, meeting no resistance at all from her. _Perfect_. Persephone arched hard at a painful angle as a scream of pleasure filled the room. She was wet, warm and tight around him, just like he remembered.

“Em-- _mmm_!”

He internally groaned a little at the attempted use of his title, desperately wanting her to call him by his true name, but it wasn’t the right time for him to reveal it to her yet. He could deal with it just a little longer… He hoped from the depths of his heart that this final act of desperation could bring her back to him, as she once was. She had to remember; if she didn’t, one of them was going to die, and a small part of him that he refused to acknowledge knew that it would most likely be him.

His amaurotine soul wanted him to fuck her lovingly, but the dark ascian power inside him made him want to break her. He decided to give her the best of both worlds. He began at a reasonable pace, stretching her depths, while enjoying the way she squeezed and fluttered around him. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers and kiss her, but she surprised him with an action he never thought he’d feel again.

She reached up and cupped the left side of his face momentarily before her fingers found their way to his single earring. She twisted the pearl between her thumb and index finger, and a look of sadness briefly flashed across her features. It tugged at his heart, but sadness was the last thing he wanted to see on her face. He only wanted to see her in pure ecstasy.

Persephone wondered why he only wore the one earring. Was there some significance to it or did he just lose the other one? She saw the light in his eyes fade for a moment when she herself made a sad face, feeling like deep in her heart, she knew the answer to her questions. She wanted to ask him about it, but Emet-Selch interrupted her by biting down on her shoulder and quickening his pace, fucking her with added reverance, forcing her to let go of his earring. She pulled her legs up higher and locked her ankles behind his back, not letting him pull too far out of her. She was tipsy on the feel of him pistoning in and out of her like this was the only thing they were meant to do together. “Please.”

The soft plea in his ear surprised him but reignited the flame inside him that desired only to cast her ablaze. “Please _what_ , dear hero?” He snapped his hips faster, making it more difficult for her to get her words out.

“Mmm-more! _Harder_. Please, baby, give it to me.”

He knew it was the lust earning him pet names from her, but he wasn’t going to deny that he loved the way they sounded spilling from her lips among the begs and pleas. “How can I deny a hero who knows her manners?” He pulled out of her completely and the sound of her disappointment when his cock left her body made him ever thankful. “Elbows and knees on the bed. Show me your worth.”

She was up quicker than he expected for a pouty, prideful hero. Persephone got into position and raised her ass toward him. She turned her head to look at him and wiggled her hips, effectively shaking her ass at him like an invitation.

He couldn’t stop himself from raising his right hand and spanking her with unbridled fervor. The noise she made was like music to his ears, so he did again to the opposite side. She wiggled again as he soothed the rapidly reddening patches on her skin. He slipped two fingers inside of her between additional spanks, just to keep her on her toes. He straightened himself up and grabbed her hips, admiring the way her body did the begging for her, but he decided that maybe that wasn’t good enough for him.

Emet-Selch reached down and grabbed a fist full of her thick, soft hair and pulled her up so her back was pressed flush against his chest. “Beg.”

She mewled at his request, the sensation of the sting at her scalp mixed with the way his warm cock was pressed against her entrance, but not in a way that she could impale herself on it alone drove her mad.

He used his free hand to find her breast, and he tugged harshly at the nipple he found there. “That doesn’t sound like begging.”

“Please!”

“Please _what?_ ”

“Fuck me. _Breed me_. Please, Em--” She couldn’t finish his name because he harshly shoved her face down into the mattress before he mounted her without any warning. A tiny, sassy voice in her head wondered _Was it something I said?_

Emet-Selch held onto her hips like a lifeline. His pace was merciless and dangerous, but she didn’t fight back against it at all. She took it all in stride. “Do you enjoy being nothing but a pretty hole for me to use?” He knew she couldn’t answer, so he decided to see just how depraved this reflection of his love truly was. “If only you could see yourself, drooling into the sheets and making unintelligible noises because all you know is being a cocksleeve for me.” He felt her squeeze him and he had to slow down before she milked him for all he was worth before he was ready to give it to her.

She struggled to turn her head to free her mouth, “Fill me… Make me yours.”

He reached for her hair again, wrapped it around his hand and pulled so she arched into him uncomfortably. “You’ve been mine longer than you know.” He began a rougher pace, keeping her body held tight to his own. He spoke a language she didn’t recognize against the sensitive skin by her ear. _Remember me. Please don’t leave me again. Don’t forget about us._

She couldn’t help but keep squeezing him, the vibrations from his low voice adding to the myriad of sensations he was unleashing on her body. The way his soft lips brushed against her ear, the way his nails dug into the soft flesh of her chest, the way he bottomed out deep inside her, it was all becoming too much. “Pleasepleaseplease, I’m gonna--”

“Cum, my _dread._ Cum for me,” he said with a particularly hard set of thrusts after releasing her hair to use that hand to reach around and finally give her neglected clit some attention, not that she needed it to cum at this point. Her body went taut almost immediately as her walls clenched around him so tightly, he felt like if he moved too abruptly, she’d take his cock with her.

Her orgasm ripped through her body with more intensity than Ramuh’s bolts of judgement. She screamed as he bucked into her, chasing his own end, made easier by the way she was latched onto his throbbing cock. The pressure and sudden rush of blood blocked her ears, so although she felt a name slip past her lips, she didn’t hear what it was.

But Emet-Selch did. He nearly released her all at once at the sheer shock of hearing his true name, but he luckily kept his head relatively clear, and slowly continued his movements, emptying himself into her. When he was spent, he gently pulled her into him and onto their sides against the mattress, letting himself soften inside her. He kissed at her cheek, her neck, her shoulder.

She would never know what hearing his name meant to him, and he couldn’t tell her, but it gave him tremendous inner peace to know that his plan had worked-- she remembered him, if only in a brief moment of pure bliss. When his breathing finally calmed down, he noticed that hers had already evened out, and he was pleasantly surprised to find her asleep in his arms. He could’ve wept at the sight of her, peaceful and unguarded in his bed, almost exactly as he remembered. The body her soul inhabited was different, but there was no changing how that soul was his other half, no matter the fact that it always seemed to find itself stuck in the body of a child of Hydaelyn.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he could feel how the light inside her was causing her great pain, and if this brief moment of rest helped her in any way, he couldn’t bring himself to stop it short. He gently pulled himself out of her and crawled out of the bed. He took one last look at her sleeping form before he snapped, cleaning and removing all evidence of what they had done, then he vanished.

When Persephone awoke, she was asleep on a bench in the streets of Emet-Selch’s recreation of Amaurot. When had she fallen asleep? She was just on her way to speak to a talkative Amaurotine, eager to debate with a friend... She shook her head with only a slight pang of worry in the back of her mind. She knew the light was getting to her, as well as the effect this place had on her mind, but she couldn’t let it stop her.

She had to find Emet-Selch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic only came to be because of my lovely Chen @xoishu <3
> 
> You can find Miss Persephone at @siiverfuiler


End file.
